1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing system, a method for authentication, and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as methods for authenticating users, image authentication technologies such as face authentication, which do not require an operation such as inputting a password or the like, and can prevent identity fraud caused by loss or theft of an IC card, and the like, have become popular.
Also, an image processing apparatus has been known that compares and verifies information generated from a face image obtained by capturing an area that includes the face of a user, with authentication information registered in advance, to authenticate the user (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, image authentication that uses a captured image, for example, face authentication, has a problem in that precision of authentication is lower compared to popular methods for authentication that use IC cards or the like, and hence, it is difficult to obtain sufficient precision of authentication.
To cope with such a problem, one may consider, for example, combining image authentication and wireless authentication using a wireless tag such as an IC card to improve precision of the image authentication, but the power consumption increases for transmitting radio waves to the wireless tag.
To reduce the power consumption, one may also consider, for example, activating each authentication device in response to an operation by the user, but in this case, another problem arises in that it takes a longer time after the user has started the use until the authentication of the user completes.